Do you really love me?
by DragoonPegasus
Summary: A good game of truth or dare with the bladebreakers!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first story! Enjoy! ~Mariah~

_Chapter 1:A game of truth or dare_

The bladebreakers were all at Tyson's house training when Tyson suggested to take a break and play truth or dare...

Tyson-"Awww come on! Can we take a break from training Hilary?"

Hilary-"Huh." I guess so Tyson"

Tyson-"YEA! Let's all go play truth or dare!"

Ray-"I don't think that's a great idea Tyson, remember how last times game went!Your dares were crazy!"

Max-"Yea Tyson. The last time we played you also asked crazy questions when we picked truth!"

Tyson-"Because it was funny!"

Hilary-"Well,when I picked dare, YOU DID MANY DIFFERENT DARES THAT I DIDN'T LIKE AND I STILL HAD TO DO IT WHEN I LET YOU PASS SO I COULD CHOOSE A DIFFERENT DARE UNTIL YOU LIKED IT!

Tyson-"Well sorry!"

Hilary looked away and started to feel warmth on her cheeks. Tyson isn't such a bad guy...WAIT! She thought,_ "I was blushing at Tyson!_" She couldn't believe it! _"I hope no one saw me!"_ She looked back at the bladebreakers. They were all making up their minds wether they want to play the game or not. Kai didn't bother to make a desicion with them and argue. But then Hilary looked at Kai and he didn't seem to excited about a game of truth or dare either. Finally, they decided to play. They all went into Tyson's room and sat on the floor.

Max- "let's use a bottle to figure out who goes first!" Then he glared at Tyson.

Tyson-"I know so it's fair!"

Tyson went to get a bottle and came back two minutes later with a green bottle.

Tyson-" I'll spin it!"

Tyson spinned the bottle and it landed on Max.

Max-"Hmmm I think I'll give a dare to Tyson first!"

Tyson-"ok!"

Max-"Truth or Dare?"

Tyson-"Dare!"

Max-"I dare you to kiss Hilary, on the lips!"

Hilary,wide-eyed was worried. She thought, "_Would he do it?"_

Max-"And if you don't, you have to take out one piece of clothing, not including your socks or cap!"

Would he do it? Find out in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok since I have time, I'm posting chapter 2! Ooh and one thing I forgot to post, I do not own beyblade! ~Mariah~

_Chapter 2: Unexcpected_

Max-"So are you going to kiss her or take of one piece of clothing?"

Tyson-"I'll just take off my jacket!"

Hilary felt relived. She did want to know if Tyson liked her, but she didn't want to kiss him in front of everyone!

Max-"Ok, Kai's turn! Truth or Dare"

Kai grunted a quiet dare.

Max-"Ok! I dare you to...umm...be happy for the rest of the game!"

Kai's eyes went wide. He never was so happy! No one ever saw him smile. He ripped off his scarf.

Max-"Umm ok so now it's Hilary's turn! Truth or dare?"

Hilary-"truth!"

Max-"Out of all of us, which one do you like?"

Hilary had to lie. It would be embarrassing to finally admit she likes Tyson, especially with him not knowing it!

Hilary-"None of you! Duh!"

Max-"Ok?"

Ray-"it's my turn huh? I've been getting tried of watching you guys do the dares and stuff!"

Max-"Yupp! So truth or dare?"

Ray-"truth!"

Max-"Hmmm...Have you ever eaten gum of the sidewalk/street?"

Ray-"Ewww! Of course not!"

Max-"I thought so! Hey Daichi!"

Daichi-"Huh? Wha- oh"

Max-"truth or dare?"

_Later that day..._

Tyson-"Hi Hilary!"

Hilary-"Huh? Oh! Heh heh hiya Tyson! You scared me for a sec!"

Tyson-"Oh! Hehe!"

Hilary-"So what are ya doing?!"

Tyson-"I've been trying to get gum out of my hair!"

Hilary-"Kai gave you a good dare to stick your chewed up gum over your face! You sure stayed quiet!"

Tyson-"HEY! So what have you been doing?"

Hilary-"Oh nothing much!" Just umm well I was just snacking on barbecue chicken your grandpa made!"

Tyson-"Oh"

They were staring into each others eyes. Hilary didn't know what her next move was to do. Start another conversation, run, or kiss...

Tyson-"There's something I need to tell you."

Hilary-"Sure go ahead!"

Tyson-"I never hated you,nor liked you as a friend, or even liked you! I loved you!"

Hilary couldn't believe what she just heard. She hoped no one else heard that. She was blushing like crazy before she knew it. She thought "_I wonder how long he liked me for!" _finally, she was ready to admit.

Hilary-"I-I loved you too. Ever since I met you I was still tired of beyblade and stuff but I was a bit into you!"

Tyson-"I didn't know that! I just loved you because you were beautiful and smart!"

Tyson made sure no one was around and leaned in closer and closer to Hilary. She stayed still because she knew what Tyson's plan was. Soon, both of their lips touched and it was unexpected. Look out for chapter 3!


End file.
